Despite the use of anti-theft systems in solar installations, solar modules (also known as solar panels) are still very attractive to thieves because many installations, particularly the larger systems, are located in isolated or remote sites and utilize a large number of expensive modules. What is therefore needed is an enhanced system offering a greater degree of security and protection for solar panels from potential theft.